


Snowy Reminders

by CajunSpice714



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, just sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CajunSpice714/pseuds/CajunSpice714
Summary: Leia muses over the past while watching the future unfold.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: World Between Worlds Holiday Cookie Exchange 2020





	Snowy Reminders

When Leia woke up on December twenty-fourth to a world blanketed by snow, it reminded her of Hoth in a way. Icicles hanging in neat, perfect rows from the edges of the house and off leafless trees and pine needles. 

She and Han had fought a lot then, but he had kissed her in the snow countless times in the cold, secret alcoves of their base. Their relationship was tumultuous, but it worked somehow, even though both were headstrong and unrelenting in their beliefs. Somewhere between their spats and stolen kisses they had fallen in love. After the fall of the Empire, in the firelight of the Ewok celebration, he had asked her to take a trip with him. 

After the ceremony they had disappeared for a few weeks, traveling the galaxy. Their last stop had been Hoth, and there Han had proposed. He didn’t plan a special dinner or set up romantic lighting or anything like that. While they were hiking to a frozen lake Han had seen at landing, Leia had been quite frustrated with him because Hoth was certainly not where she wanted to be. But when they were looking over that frozen lake, Leia had been transfixed, and Han had just laughed.

“Hey. Let’s get hitched, you and me?” he had said, and Leia had laughed and responded, “Sure”. She patted his chest and then stumbled her way down the hill. 

A year later, little Ben had been born. She wasn’t the best mother, she knew this now, but she would always remember his first snow. He had just learned to walk when it started snowing in the capital, and he had been very puzzled by the cold, wet, and white world outside the door. Han, home for a change, had bundled Ben up and had let the little guy toddle outside in the garden. 

Ben’s excitement was profound, large brown eyes blinking up in wonder as large flakes fell. He had giggled loudly and moved as fast as his little legs could carry him. He ate snow and cried for a brief moment before Han showed him icicles hanging from the trees, and Ben had begged, “Up, up, up, up, up,” until Han had hoisted him up so he could touch the ice that hung like beautiful little jewels in the slowly dimming light of sunset. 

Leia had sat on the glider on the porch, letting Han and Ben have time alone but always keeping a watchful eye just in case her boys needed her.

But now, Leia smiled softly as she stepped out onto that same porch and watched Rey and Ben walk hand in hand down the snow-covered lane. The roads had been plowed, but new snow had replaced the old. Their footsteps trailed behind them; his large, loping gait trailed after her small, modest one as he had run to catch up with her. 

They didn’t argue often, but when they did, it was the opposite of what Han and Leia had waged amongst themselves. Rey stormed away from him, upset by something silly he had said. He had caught her at the waist and swung her so that snow arched from her feet, and scattered about them in a crystalline halo before settling in their hair and on their coats. She had laughed and hit him playfully on the chest still high in the air, and he had pressed a kiss to her mouth before setting her down and dropping to one knee. 

Leia couldn’t hear the words that were said, nor the answer that was given, only that a few moments later he had risen and they continued along on their way as if none of the last ten minutes had happened.


End file.
